The Good Die Young
by Sparkller
Summary: Rebekah and Elena, at war with Damon. Romantic in a sad disgusting way... Klaus and Kol are dead. The girls team up, and have to find a way to bring Kol back. Only Kol can bring Klaus and the others back.
1. He's dead

Damon left his cellar with wrecked hair, and dark rings under his eyes. It looked like he had been down in his room for five days or so. When he came up the stairs he heard a whoosh and then heard the door slam shut. He used his vamp speed to get to the living room.

When he got there he saw a blonde on his couch. "Caroline?"

"Who's in the coffin?"

"Oh, hello Rebekah, it's none of your business. Besides you wouldn't be able to handle what lies beneath the top."

Rebekah looked sarcastically hurt. She turned to Damon. "Try me. I haven't seen Klaus for a couple weeks…" Damon gave her one of those 'oh really I wonder why?' looks. Rebekah stood up and did a hot smirk. "I'll just take a look!"

Damon whispered to himself "oh Shit! Um Rebekah you don't have to it is just décor! Heh-heh!"

Rebekah licked the front of her teeth. "oh-no Damon it's ok I can handle it! Really I can, I'll survive!" Rebekah started to the coffin and Damon fell back onto the couch and tugged at the front of his hair while he sighed. Rebekah opened the coffin and lost her sassy pose and you could hear her pulling a knife out of her pocket, she started to scream she turned around and threw the knife into his four-head. "BRING HIM BACK!" You could see the blood flowing down his face and over his eyes. He pulled the knife out of his four-head witch caused a spraying chunk of thick blood to fly across the room. Rebekah smiled then left Damon laying on the floor twitching with red puddles all around him.

Rebekah walked out of the house and into the cemetery as she passed Kol's grave she paused and looked at it she looked kind of guiltless. "You deserved it you son of a bitch! But I don't understand why you killed her-"

"Rebekah! Wait! You know why I did it so why is it surprising you?"

Rebekah turned away from the grave and started walking away from Damon. "You know you are never going to stop giving me more and more reasons to hate you."

Damon stopped at Kol's grave. "Poor mommy's girl… couldn't let him hurt mommy could you? You had to protect mommy! But why did you pick Alaric?"

Rebekah turned around and glared at Damon. "You do know I have more knifes right?"

Damon used his girly voice. "Mommy, I will protect you forever!"

"Shut up Damon before you regret it."

Damon scoffed… "What could you do?"

Rebekah stopped. You could hear her pulling out another knife. "I warned you…" She turned around and threw five knifes at Damon and they all hit him in useful places, one in the shoulder one in the kneecap one in the jaw one in the crotch one in the sternum.

Damon winced "oh that's what you could do."

Rebekah ran over realizing Damon was on her mom's grave and she didn't want vampire blood on her grave. She ran as fast as she could and threw him on his brother's grave and watched him bleed. She watched the blood flow out of him all the ground in a ten foot radius. "Well I need you to know where I am going and I need my knifes back so… she started pulling the knifes out pushing them in all the way before pulling them out she stood back and watched him struggle and bleed then she bit him in the arm and wrote Elena's house in scars and scratches. "That ought to do it."

She started walking to Elena's house when Damon woke up. She could feel he was awake. He got up and screamed "oh God dammit Rebekah!" He looked down as his arm and wiped away some of the blood and just before the wounds closed he could read '–lena's house' Damon looked up and suddenly got it "oh shit!" Damon started running as fast as he could to the back door of Elena's house and broke in and ran up to the main room as fast as he could but Rebekah had already got Elena in a head lock and had a knife held next to her neck.

Rebekah smirked and looked at Damon in a 'so glad you could come' looks. "You shouldn't have tried me!"

Damon's face flushed into a florescent white. He stared into Elena's eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered. Rebekah just smiled and sliced the vampire's neck and dropped her to the floor to let Damon watch Elena's first torturing.

She picked her back up and Damon started to walk towards them Rebekah wasn't too pleased. "One more step and your darling is dead!" she screamed. "And then you will finally know how I feel!"

Elena looked confused. "Damon?" she asked in a concerned voice. Damon looked at the floor and then back up at her. Rebekah looked at Damon with one of those 'oh snap' looks, and then chuckled one of those Mikaelson chuckles. Elena still looked confused.

Damon looked at Elena and bit his bottom lip. "Look, Elena, I finally took care of one of the dangers that threaten you…"

Elena suddenly looked awe-struck. Rebekah was rather enjoying herself. Elena's face suddenly started looking angry. "Damon? I loved him!" Rebekah's jaw dropped and she smiled an evil smile.

Damon stared into Elena's eyes with sorrow on his face and a tear ran down his cheek. Rebekah just watched the entertaining conversation. "Elena, I love-"

Elena stopped him. "Just shut up Damon! I listened to the same shit with Stefan! You love me ya-ya! I've heard it all before!" Damon looked like a child whose mother had just yelled at him.

"Oh my god!" Rebekah said smirking. "Damon I'm really impressed! You actually have a heart! Ha-ha! Too bad your Elena won't be there to be the love of your life!"

Damon wiped the tear away and looked at Rebekah with a realization look. "You compelled her, didn't you? She wouldn't say that!"

Rebekah shrugged. "The sad thing is, I didn't touch her until you showed up. Oh well… here is your Elena!" Rebekah threw Elena at Damon, but Damon backed away because he knew something was wrong with her.

"Elena?" Elena looked up at Damon and smiled.

"Oh silly Damon! What a waste! Too bad you are now dead meat!" Elena looked at Rebekah. "Well?! You want to help?" Rebekah and Elena both laughed and Damon just stood there as they tore his flesh off his body. He was just so sad that she didn't fall for him because he thought he had finally found love that sparkled like the evening stars. But she didn't love him… At that point Damon hat been torn apart he had lost so much blood that he passed out on the floor and just lay there twitching and crying while Elena and Rebekah walked of laughing and talking about the now deceased Klaus.


	2. New Partner

The next day, Damon woke up feeling really sick and sore. He got up and thought about all the reasons that he might feel that way. Then he finally realized what happened the night before.

Then he decided to go to Stefan and tell him to be careful. Then he realized he wasn't at Elena's house any more. When he was all the way up he thought about the room he was in. It was HUGE, it had Brick walls, wood flooring and an oriental rug and an oriental curtain of some sort. "Ooh snazzy!" Damon said as he touched a marble statue of a swirly thingy.

Damon suddenly heard a husky voice call up the flight of stairs. "I believe you'll find more interesting rooms than Niklaus' downstairs."

When he finally decided to go out of the room he saw paintings of the Mikaelsons. He saw a picture that looked to be a painting that had Klaus and Henrik in a timber with their arms around each other. Damon looked at the floor then back up again._ They looked like the liked each other… a lot…_ Damon hummed a tune he had completely made up. And then he realized at the end of the hall there was a portrait of Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. _What the hell? Haha! Wow… why would that be here?_ Then Damon heard that voice again "Damon, it's best you don't waste time."

Damon jumped because he had forgotten he was with someone. "Um… Just give me a minute." Damon grabbed a knife and stuffed it in his belt and started down the stairs. Then Damon looked up and saw the man and dropped his guard. "Why did you help me?" Damon said moving closer.

The man smirked and nodded his head while bringing his hands up slightly. "You made Rebekah mad… You might need a bit of help."

Damon looked at him in the face and crossed his arms in a 'hurt' way. "Excuse me, but I am perfectly able to protect myself thank you. And besides what could you do to help? And also I think they are going to bring Kol back to get th-"

The man waved his hand in a 'Stop talking' motion. "The way to wake up Klaus and find a way to bring up another bunch of bitchy hybrids and Vampire hunters… wow you made a big mistake trying to beat Rebekah."

Damon frowned as if to say 'Well sorry!' "Well you know what! I didn't have a choice!"

Then the man raised his eyebrows and flipped his longish dark brown hair. "Actually Damon, you surely did. You see I've had a bit of experience with Rebekah. She is quite the little bitch," he said in a calm voice as he grabbed a bottle of vintage wine and two glasses and held one out in a way to ask Damon if he wanted a glass. Damon waved his hand up in a way to say 'no thanks'. He raised his eye brows. "Alright, but I think you'll find you would like it." Damon frowned. "O.k. Damon, but not my fault when you want some of it later."

Damon rolled his eyes and sat down on a really old but really cool sofa from like the 1890's. Damon looked up at him, he was smirking at Damon. Damon looked at the floor and thought about his offer. _If I accept his offer, it could be a trap… he could really mean it… but how can I tell… _Damon looked at him. "What could you help me with? And what do you know?"

He looked up at Damon. "I'm an original; you didn't think I wouldn't know these things?"

Damon scoffed and frowned as if he thought Damon was the idiot. "You know what your problem is; it is that you don't realize that I lost the love of my life to your little ass head sister!"

He raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Yes Damon, I know all of that; and knew all that before I found you…"

Damon frowned. "Yeah. I am very sure you did dear _friend,_" Damon said in a sarcastic voice. "Huh… you really think you know it all, don't you?" Damon said, still frowning.

"Oh my dear Damon; my dear little pissy thing. Chill out."

Damon scoffed again and stood up. "You are the biggest son of a bitch I have ever met! And you expect me to let you work with me? You really need to re-think things a little bit! First of all… How did you know where I was? How did you get me back here? How did you know what happened, and where the hell did you find out about Klaus being dead?"

He just took a sip of wine. "Poor little Damon. You really don't get that I kinda know what goes on, in my family." Damon grabbed the knife out of his belt and threw it into his wine glass. "Oh Damon… That wine was very expensive. So? Do you want my help or not?"

Damon glared at him. "And why should I trust you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Do I look like I am a man of breaking my word?"

Damon grabbed a bag of blood and started sipping it. "O.k. I'll take your word for it. One chance; but I'll have you know I will carry a bottle of vervain with me… And I'll have you know that those girls are pretty mad. So. I think it's a deal…"

He raised his eye brows and shook his hand. "Deal."

Damon shook his head and started walking out. Then he stopped abruptly in his tracks. "Oh and Elijah. I'll have that wine now."


	3. Meeting Matt

Meanwhile at the Grill...

"Rebekah?"

Rebekah looked up at Elena. "Yes?"

Elena bit her lip. "Do you think Damon is o.k.? I mean, he looked pretty hurt." Elena looked at the ground then back up.

Rebekah frowned at her. "Oh Elena, you must learn that boys - especially vampire boys, will be quite annoying at times… But trust me, he really needs to learn not to be such a little ass hole… but oh well, he doesn't deserve you!"

Elena smiled. "But do you think your brother even liked me in the slightest? I mean he was kinda out of my league…" Elena lost her smile and it turned to a sad frown.

Rebekah just smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Elena! You're so stupid! He was in love with you! He even has a picture of you, Caroline and Bonnie in our main hall! Trust me he might have been out of our league; but he really didn't think that way!"

Elena looked up at Rebekah and smiled at her. "You think so? Are you serious? You really are a cool person!"

Rebekah shrugged in an 'I know' way. They both laughed.

A handsome man came and asked what he could get for them. "Hello ladies, what can I get for you?"

Both girls smiled. Rebekah pushed her hand onto Elena's chest. "Two red wines, with YOU on top?"

He smiled. "The names Matt, oh and coming right up." He looked at Rebekah and smiled. She smiled back at him.

As he walked away the girls looked at each other and squealed in delight. Elena shushed her and began her talking. "Rebekah! He is totally into you! Hey… maybe he is single!"

Rebekah smiled. "Darling Elena, there is much for you to learn before you realize all guys are into me."

Elena laughed and the Matt came back and handed them their wine.

"You know Matt my family is having a party tonight at 8:00. Care to join?"

Matt smiled. "Well, only if you will be my date."

Rebekah made sure to keep her cool as she nodded in confirmation. Matt smiled, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Then tonight my lady."

Rebekah took a sip of her wine and realized she had a date with the hottest guy in town!

Elena could tell what she was thinking considering her jaw was dropped all the way down and she wasn't holding her cup up any more and the floor looked like someone was murdered.

Elena smiled and lifted her chin back up. "Rebekah, I can tell you are happy with yourself!"

Rebekah snapped out of her trance and glared at Elena.

Matt came back and looked at Rebekah and bit his lip. "Oh and Rebekah, is there a type of clothes I am supposed to wear?"

Rebekah smiled and waved her hand in a 'nothing specific' way.

Rebekah got up and when she was out the door she used her vamp speed to get to her house.

She got there with Elena and the saw Elijah. "Hello Brother,"

Elijah nodded his head. "Hello."

Rebekah was rushing through the house cleaning and redecorating.

Elijah raised his eyebrows and looked at Elena. "Oh… another party."

Elena smiled. "Yeah, with some kid named Matt."

Elijah chocked on his wine. "You mean a blonde?

"Yeah, you know him?"

Elijah's eyes got big. "Oh yes… not in a good way…"

Elena raised her eyebrows. "How so? I thought he seemed like a guy anyone could relate to."

Elijah patted the couch as if to tell her to sit. "Dear Elena, no one would hurt you, but then again you have been hurt before, you may know how it feels and have somehow been able to tune out all negative movements or comments. Interesting…"

Elena rolled her eyes. "You probably do that to all the girls."

Elijah looked at her with his big round brown eyes. "Would it be better if I held your hand?"

Elena giggled and stuck her hand out. "Well prince charming, here you go!"

Elijah grasped it and brought it to his heart. "Oh the beauty that shines off your face is that of an angel!"

They both laughed and Elena pulled his hand to her heart. Elijah's eyes got big and he smiled.

Rebekah was on the other side of the room, she scoffed. "Come on you little flirts! Shut the hell up, your making me nauseous!"

Elena and Elijah both exhaled in disappointment.

Rebekah came up and stared at them with her arms crossed. "You two should just _stop_ being in love."

Elena dropped his hand back to his side and stood up. "Oh pa-lease! We are so not in love! Remember? I love Klaus!"

Rebekah sighed in relief. "Oh yeah now I remember!"

Elijah looked up at them and swallowed and cleared his throat. "Well ladies; I had better be going. I must go to that, you know that place."

As he left, a tear of sorrow for Elena and of hate towards Klaus ran down his cheek.


	4. The Plan

Meanwhile at the Salvatore house…

"You've got to believe me Stefan! I'm dead serious!" Stefan held up a photo of him and Elena at the grill.

"Damon, you want me to believe you? I really thought you had just let up on her… But I guess you are just as childish as you were 50 years ago."

Damon sighed and scoffed. "Oh, come on Stefan! You really think I am still at you for getting Elena before me?! I am completely over that! And besides, do you really think I would team up with Elijah if she hadn't gone completely manic?!"

Stefan looked up in shock and glared at Damon. "You teamed up with Elijah?! I really thought you wouldn't go this low to try to take Elena from me. You did the same thing with Katherine! I am finally dating the girl I always wanted! Don't think you can take her from me!"

Damon started backing up from Stefan.

"You were always trying to ruin me and my love life! You can never let me be happy with the one thing I have! I'm DEAD Damon! I'm over forever! And the one thing I had was Elena, and you had to go and turn her into an undead corpse of cursed living!"

Damon slapped him in the face. "You think I did that to get at you? I did it so I wouldn't have to watch her grow old and rot! I really would have left her there to rot if I didn't love her! And you weren't there when she said she hated you and that she had to deal with 'all Stefan's shit!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and snapped his neck back into place. "Oh, did she say that? Poor Damon must have had to deal with her 'verbal bashing' that apparently happened with Rebekah! You poor thing!"

Damon yelled and threw a knife into his shoulder and pushed him to the ground. "SHUT UP STEFAN! I can easily just tell you where they are right now and let you get beaten up and put in your own personal hell!"

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "O.K. Damon, where are they?

Damon scoffed. "Ok Stefan, they should be at the-"

Elijah walked in the room. "What did I miss?"

Damon smiled at Stefan and walked over to Elijah.

Stefan looked at them in shock. "Oh mi god… you were serious Damon… Wait! I know how to tell if you were telling the truth or not. Ok, Elijah, what has Elena been up to?"

Elijah sighed. "Not the best of things. Unfortunately… Well you better sit down…"

Stefan sat down on his couch. "Continue."

Elijah thanked him with his hand signals. "Well, first of all, Klaus is dead. Rebekah went over to Damon's house and found out he was dead, they fought and she won… then she went outside and fought with him and won again and went to Elena's house and then Elena found out he was dead and she yelled at Damon for killing him because she loved him…"

Elijah inhaled sharply to prevent from crying in front of them. "So they teamed up against Damon to find a way to kill him to keep him from getting in their way. Their goal is to get Kol's body and take the steak out and have him bring Klaus back to life so he can kill us all. But… Rebekah found a guy named Matt and they are having a party at my house tonight and this could be our chance to dig Kol's body up and hide it while they are there… But it is risky…."

Stefan's eyes were all bugged out at the fact that Damon was telling the truth. And then he rubbed his face to prevent from crying at the fact that she didn't love him. "Risky how?"

Elijah looked around. "Well… my house is just a couple of blocks away from the grave yard he is buried at, so it would be easy for them to hear us… But I think Stefan could create a diversion to prevent them from hearing."

Stefan looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, I think I have just the thing. So do you think you'll let me help?"

Elijah looked to Damon to answer.

Damon looked over at Stefan because he knew his brother was heart broke. "Alright, but you can't back down cause you love her."

Stefan smirked. "Deal. And trust me I won't back down!


End file.
